Between Love and War
by SnivellusSnape
Summary: Rating may change. Harry is writing in his journal before he goes to sleep. It tells the account of what happend the nightmorning Voldemort was defeated and what things he found out. Please R&R! If this looks familiar, I'm writing under a different name.


Love and War Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, making no money from it, blah blah blah.   
  
Notes: This is my first umm, drama, I guess you would call it fan fiction.   
  
Journal Entry February 7, 2003   
  
Voldemort has fallen at last. The entire wizarding world owes it all to Professor Severus Snape, for devising a potion that weakened Voldemort's powers, just enough for the Aurors to come in and finish him off. Though we won, many were lost.   
  
Neville Longbottom: Died at the hands of Azkaban's Dementors by the Fatal Kiss   
  
Seamus Finnigan: At the more than willing hands of Lucius Malfoy   
  
Prof. Minerva McGonagall: Deatheater McNair   
  
Ginny Weasley: Protecting me, The Boy Who Lived   
  
Colin Creevey: Wrong place, wrong time, Avada Kedavra   
  
Those were the ones that hurt the most.   
  
Others were lost, yes and others were wounded severely. Severus suffered the most with Cructiatus. It was Hermione and Me who found his bloodied body. The moment Hermione saw him she ran to him, tears already pouring down her dirty face. I knew then that there was more to be told between the two of them, but that would wait for another day. I walked the rest of the distance to them and kneeled down, just as Severus was coming to. He looked from Hermione and than to me and said, almost inaudibly, "Go get Ron, take him out of here...." and he lost consciousness. She gave me a slight smile and I left to do what had to be done.   
  
I searched for fifteen minutes before I found him. He was by the lake in the clutches of a Dementor, about to perform that deadly kiss. I took all the magic that surrounded me and I summoned the most powerful Patronus I have ever casted and drove that being away from Ron. I went quickly to him and gathered him up, searching around the ground for something that could be made into a portkey and then I was back at Hogwarts. I hurried from Dumbledore's office and to the Hospital Wing and left him with Poppy. She informed me that any longer and he would have died. He was bleeding internally and the face that was once cheerfuk, now lay slack, ghostly white, slightly blue lips.  
  
I could not bear seeing my friend in this state, at the clutches of death and I left to return to the battle.   
  
Arriving, I saw that Severus had come to. Hermione, no doubt, had fixed him up and he must have had a pepper-up potion. We were all now fighting for the future, in the bloodiest part of the battle, the destruction of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Spells, hexes, everything were shot in every which direction. People on both sides fell, but something happened that wasn't expected. Around morning, three Deatheaters emerged from the Forbidden Forest, instead of aiming the curses towards us, they turned on their own. With all the Deatheaters (with the exception of the three) dead, we surrounded Voldemort, all casting spells one right after another, till all that remained was a pile of dust, which Severus walked over to, poured the secret potion from a vile, muttered a Latin phrase and scattered the ashes. The Battle was over..   
  
The three Deatheaters walked away from the circle and turned around, removing their masks. There before us stood no other than, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy, which replied with, "Surprise."   
  
Draco turned to the other two, "Expelliarmus" and with their own wands, he cast the deadly unforgivable. He turned back, "We have killed many and do not deserve to go on, we killed those who you love....However, I have a wish. Harry, please go back to Malfoy Manor and retrieve a black journal, you'll find it in my room atop the stairs, second door on the left, the password is...Harry..." He turned his own wand on himself and fell to the ground, lifeless, dead...   
  
I glanced at the circle and we all agreed silently and apparated to Malfoy Manor.   
  
Narcissa was distraught at what she was hearing. Severus soothed her and gave her a Dreamless Sleep potion; she had a long day ahead of her, she would be going under Veritaserum to clear her name.   
  
I climbed the stairs, with Lupin by my side. We entered the room, it was filled with dark arts artifacts and not too much of anything else. I sat down on the bed and opened the drawer, I retrieved the journal and muttered the password and the locks disengaged. A few of the newer entries included those of the plans of the Deatheaters, then to the one entitled:   
  
The Last  
  
Harry, you have managed to follow the instructions I gave you, now you will be rewarded. There are ten other Deatheaters hiding in various parts of the world, not even Snape knows about them. There are two in France, two in Russia, three in Canada and three in New Orleans, Louisiana USA, they must be stopped ASAP, they will and are planning on raging war with the entire world. I would also like that my mother be removed from the Manor and it be burned, maybe then, she might be able to live a new, happier life, make sure her appearance changes and her name as well. I can't even begin to imagine what the Deatheaters might do to her. And lastly, Harry Potter, you are a true friend to those around you and are incredibly brave, I love you.   
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
I still have the journal.  
  
"Harry, love, why don't you come to bed..." 


End file.
